Our Cliche World
by INuXKags4E
Summary: Kagome moved to Tokyo expecting a nice, normal town, but instead she got the totally opposite. Very Funny! Very weird! please R&R!


Chapter One

"Get out of the toilet!" The raven-haired girl yelled from the doorway. She walked over to the toilet, pulling her dog away from the bowl. "I told you not to drink from there!" She walked back in her room and opened her closet door.

'_What to wear…hmm….' _She finally decided on a jean mini skirt, and a pink tank top. Her hair was down, as always, and her make-up done like a professional. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs and grabbed breakfast. She ran outside, not watching where she was going. She was so excited that she tripped over the curb, throwing the cream-cheese bagel in a Goth's face.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Kagome yelled, cleaning her self off the cold street.

"Watch it loser or I'll pummel you into the ground." The Goth named Hanae stated coldly. She shot Kagome one last glare and took off.

"Wow, weird town…." Kagome walked off, with no bagel to her new school.

---

"Sango! Get over here!" Kanami called, putting her uncontrolled hands on her hips. Her hands started going crazy. "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!" She grabbed her other hand with the other and held them towards her chest securely. "Calm down…" She heaved a deep breath. Sango watched this with her eyes wide open. She never did get used to this even though it happened…every single day.

"Um…Okay." Sango said, slowly backing away from the psychotic girl. "KUNG FU!" She screamed causing Kanami to run away

"AHH! KUNG FU WARRIOR! AHH!" Kanami screamed, dashing down the hallway pushing anyone in her path. Shippo, the little half dragon half fox demon, was walking down the hallway, picking his nose and staring at InuYasha's picture.

"Hey Sango!" the little demon yelled, running over to her. "Have you seen InuYasha today? I bet he is looking finnneee!" Shippo said, still digging for gold.

"Actually, here he comes…." Sango pointed down the hallway, where the hanyou was currently standing. "Shippo, you better pull your finger out of your nose…Quick!" Sango yelled, rushing Shippo. InuYasha walked up, staring weirdly at Shippo.

"Shippo, have you been picking your nose again…?" InuYasha asked, crossing his arms.

"No!" Shippo wipes boogers on Sango's bag. InuYasha nodded his head.

"Sure you haven't." InuYasha stated. He totally did not believe him what so ever. Shippo began to stare at InuYasha passionately. He began to drool. "Ehh…Sango, he's doing it again." InuYasha said, kind of frightened. Shippo slowly began to walk closer and closer towards the hanyou.

"I'm on it." Sango said and grabbed Shippo from behind and took him away. InuYasha watched as Sango carried Shippo down the hallway and how Shippo squirmed around in Sango's arms to be released.

"AHH! HELP ME!" InuYasha heard a girl scream from the other end of the hallway. InuYasha quickly spun around to see his best friend Miroku attack some random girl.

"I'll ask you one more time…will you bare my children?" Miroku repeated himself, poison dripping from every word he said.

"NEVAR!" the random girl screamed, trying to be released form Miroku's grasp.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do…" Miroku pulled out his "enchanted" toothpick and stabbed the wannabe telepathic ballerina in the right palm.

"AHHHHH! I was punctured from the enchanted toothpick!" the girl frantically screamed. Kanami walked over, with her hands spazzing every few seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"Miroku the perverted killer stabbed me with the enchanted toothpick!" the girl yelled.

"OH NO! Not the enchanted toothpick! What are you gonna do?" Kanami yelled, slapping the sides of her misshapen face with her spazzy hands. A girl's voice was heard from behind.

"Um…excuse me? Do any of you know where room 212 is?" the girl asked, holding her books securely to her chest.

"Yea, over there." Kanami pointed, clearly not interested in this scrawny girl. InuYasha however….was VERY interested in the raven-haired girl.

"Well hi there….." InuYasha slipped through his gang, walking towards the girl.

Kagome's eye widen when she took a look at the guy who approached her. He was hott. Kagome liked his long silver hair that flowed down to his mid-back and those golden eyes that looked like two pools of the sun itself. She took a deep breath before she said something. "Umm…hey…I'm Kagome." Kagome stuck out her hand, waiting for him to take it.

"Yea, sure" Inuyasha said, staring at her blankly.

"Um…well I gotta find the room. No thanks to her." Kagome stated, pointing to Kanami. Kanami just nudged her off.

"Well, I have that class next, so I'll show you." Inuyasha said, leading her towards the class.

---

"InuYasha is being way to nice to that girl..." Kanami said, becoming jealous. She pouted as she watched the two leave to go to class. She looked over at Sango who was...Kung fuu-ing.

"You know him, he just wants some ass." Sango stated, practicing her Kung Fu.

---

"Mr. Takahashi, please sit next to… Mrs. Higurashi.

'Yes'

'Noo….'

---

"So, where'd you move from?" Inuyasha asked, very interested in this young girl.

"Kyoto, Japan. It's a really nice place there." Kagome said, only half paying attention to him. She tucked a piece of her ebony hair behind her life ear, trying to look cute.

"You might know my cousin, Linda Mischkalopsis!" Inuyasha stated, excited.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't" Just then, they all heard in the hallway was Miroku and another random girl arguing.

"Bear my children!" Miroku screamed on the top of his lungs.

"NO!" the random cried and tried to run away. They all heard stomping.

"Then suffer the consequences!" Miroku yelled. The random girl screamed.

"NO! I have been stabbed by the enchanted toothpick! Oh NO!" She cried Miroku started to laugh like a maniac...then cough.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAMWA-ugh-ugh-ugh-ugh-AHAHAHAMWAHAHAHA!"

THE END...FOR NOW!

Hope you liked it! We enjoyed reading it! Its our best story yet! Please review! We want to know how to make the best fanfiction ever even better! Please and thanks

.: Cait and Juli:.


End file.
